


Sorry

by PsykoMyko



Series: The musical side of Johnlock [2]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angry John, Crying Sherlock, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt Sherlock, M/M, Misunderstanding, Sad Sherlock, Sick Sherlock, Sortof, Very happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsykoMyko/pseuds/PsykoMyko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes back expecting John to welcome him with open arms. Not a clenched fist. He also expects Mrs. Hudson to welcome him. Boy, was he wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

My pulse hammered like it did when we first met. I was so nervous. Spotting John, I failed to notice the woman sitting across from him. And the jewelry box in his pocket. I nicked a pair of glasses and painted on a fake mustache with some lipstick. Smirking at my ridiculous disguise, I moved around the restaurant with less grace than usual due to the wounds on my back from the Serbian torturers. Under my shirt, there were bandages around my broken ribs. Mycroft had threatened me for going here but I got to see John, so who cared? Deciding not to wait any longer, I brought a bottle of wine to John's table.  
  
I finally noticed the bulge in his pocket that was the size of a jewelry box. And the blond woman across from him. I offered them some wine but John dismissed me. My ridiculous disguise must be working.  
"Ah, but it is like an old friend." I said something like that, my calm appearance cracking as I saw that John was going to propose to this woman. I took off my glasses. At first he just blinked at me. I expected him to kiss me, hug me, cry or something. Not tackle me.  
  
It took all I had not to cry out in pain as the scabs on my back tore open and bled. He straddled my chest, and not in the way I always fantasizes him doing so. His first punch hit me in the nose. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to make it bleed. The next one, my lip. It too started bleeding. I hope I don't bleed out. I thought wryly. The people pulled him off of me, but the damage was done. My ribs ached, my back felt like someone repeatedly slashed it with a jagged knife. Someone handed me a few napkins. Idiots. A few napkins couldn't mend a broken heart.  
I sat outside, apologizing profusely to John. He was having nothing of it. He must have been really mad if his doctors eyes didn't notice the blood seeping through the back of my shirt.  
"I said I was sorry! Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?" I asked, my voice more teary than I'd have liked it to be. I blamed that on my nose. As I did to the wetness in my eyes. He scoffed incredulously and hailed a cab. I watched, with a heavy heart as he drove away with Mary.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
I had to confront Mrs. Hudson now. I was in no mood to do so. Dragging my feet up to the door of 221B, I unlocked it with a key I hadn't used in 3 years. I heard a scrambling in the kitchen. Mrs. Hudson was home then. And not expecting visitors. When she saw me, she dropped the pan she planned to use as a ridiculous source of self-defense. I stepped closer.  
" I can explain-" she cut me off by slapping me across the face. Hard. Not a ladylike swat like she did when I used to try to steal the cookie batter.  
"Do you have any idea how much pain you caused everyone?! John had to start seeing a therapist again. His limp came back. He wouldn't even tell me what happened until 3 weeks after. I had to tell the DI when he came here for a drugs bust!" She slapped me again. Harder. A small whimper escaped my lips and a tear from my eye before I could stop them. Her eyes widened. This was the last thing I saw before I collapsed. The mental and physical pain from John's reaction caught up with me. As did the depression and surprise from Mrs. Hudson's. The world went black.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
My eyes fluttered open and I launched out of the bed as my stomach lurched. Sickness due to stress. This wasn't new to me. I crashed into the bathroom and knelt beside the toilet just in time for my stomach to rid its contents of nothing but bile. After a moment of dry heaving and gagging, I collapsed beside the toilet. I could now add my stomach to the list of things that hurt. I was confused for a second. How had I gotten into my bed? I probably did it without realizing. But then, why were uneven footsteps that sounded like John's rushing to the bathroom?  
"Sherlock!" What? That was John. He sounded genuinely concerned. How odd. He hurried over to sit next to me. Rubbing my shoulders, he murmured soothing nonsense as I suddenly bent over the toilet again. This time it was from the pain in my back that I did so. When I finished, I looked at him questioningly.  
" Mycroft told me what happened. He also told me off for hurting you. Mrs. Hudson told me you collapsed and I helped you into your bed. I'm so sorry." I blinked at him.  
"What about the girl you were with? And the ring?"  
"Mary? We're just friends. And it was a necklace for her birthday, not a ring." He hugged me and gave me a peck on the lips, like he would've before I fell. I beamed at him. With a little time, everything would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all reviews appreciated. This was inspired by this Sherlock song parody, https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=k602aGjEHls (if clicking this link doesn't bring you to YouTube, then comfy and paste it)


End file.
